


Good Morning Gotham

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor (sort of), Incest, Minor Character Death, batman/bruce wayne - christian bale, behind a shot, but there is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Для тех, кто здесь новенький или успел всё забыть, спившись от жизненных тягот, я дам вам предысторию прямо сейчас: три года назад Бэтмен исчез! Вы помните, как свободно мы стали дышать тогда, Готэм? Неужели это спокойное время закончилось. Вчера, во время отключения бэт-сигнала, которое, к слову, не состоялось, некая Алиса ворвалась в эфир и наглядно продемонстрировала, что Вороны не могут быть хранителями порядка этого города. - Веспер Фейрчайлд
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice/Kate Kane
Kudos: 7





	Good Morning Gotham

_Доброе утро, Готэм! С вами Веспер Фейрчайлд, и сегодня я задаюсь вопросом, можно ли назвать утро добрым после того, что произошло ночью? Для тех, кто здесь новенький или успел всё забыть, спившись от жизненных тягот, я дам вам предысторию прямо сейчас: три года назад Бэтмен исчез! Вы помните, как свободно мы стали дышать тогда, Готэм? Неужели это спокойное время закончилось. Вчера, во время отключения бэт-сигнала, которое, к слову, не состоялось, некая Алиса ворвалась в эфир и наглядно продемонстрировала, что Вороны не могут быть хранителями порядка этого города. Эта дама была решительна и лаконична в своем заявлении, что они покажут, что такое настоящий порядок. Кто такие «они»? Алиса и её банда? Алиса и та загадочная тень, что весь эфир молчаливо стояла за спиной преступницы? Неужели где-то там Бэтмен подготовил себе учеников? Что происходит Готэм? Как сильно мы должны бояться за свои жизни в этот раз?_

Бэтмена не было. Не было уже три года и его исчезновение повлияло на Готэм весьма странным образом. Летучую мышь боялись. Боялись полицейские, боялись злодеи, боялись жители Готэма. Тот, кого сначала приняли за героя оказался тем, кто не постесняется убить незадачливого грабителя в кофейне по утру, пустить кровь банде преступников, решивших захватить банк, в обед и вырезать целую вооруженную группировку на ужин. Но по прошествии месяцев все уяснили, что бэтаранг может быть пущен через заложника, а бэт-коготь пробить насквозь работника банка. Справедливости ради Бэтмен действительно снизил преступность в городе, ведь ни один бандит в здравом уме не выйдет на улицы зная, что ему на голову может упасть конечность подельника или еще хуже, что-то могут оторвать ему самому.

Все были в страхе, но после исчезновения Бэтмена три года назад оказалось, что свое зло роднее. Осмелевшие и почувствовавшие безнаказанность преступники вышли на свет словно отыгрываясь за все те годы, когда не имели шанса явить свою, не слишком уж широкую, изобретательность миру. А часть простых жителей Готэма искренне желала возвращения Тёмного рыцаря.

***

_Недоброе утро, Готэм. С вами снова Веспер Фейрчайлд и что я могу сказать? Алиса держит свое слово. Лидер Воронов, Джейкоб Кейн был похищен прямо из своего офиса. Несколько десятков его подчиненных были убиты или покалечены в попытке защитить своего командира, но некто напоминающий нашу мышиную городскую легенду разбросал их как беззащитных щенят. Спешу огорчить Готэм, это не Бэтмен. Тень оказалась гораздо беспощадней нашего кровавого защитника. У меня в копилку добавились ещё вопросы Готэм. Что будет дальше? Те, кто последние годы защищали нас оказались не в силах защитить своего лидера? Тогда как они могут защитить кого-либо из нас?_

У Джейкоба Кейна была чистая репутация и трагичная судьба. Тот, кто потерял в ужасном нападении жену и обеих дочерей, был объектом номер один для сплетен у домохозяек и тех, кому нравилось копаться в чужом белье. Завидный вдовец оставался таковым недолго, бизнес-хищница Кэтрин Хэммилтон быстро прибрала мужчину к рукам после того, как кости его дочерей были найдены, на какой-то ферме, неподалеку от места аварии. Бедняжки Кейт и Бэт были похоронены рядом с матерью, а Джейкоб Кейн начал новую жизнь. Впрочем, поговорив с близкими мужчине людьми можно узнать, что тот исправно приходит к могилам погибшей семьи каждый год.

Джейкоб Кейн был похищен спустя три дня после появления Алисы на фоне бэт-сигнала.

_Кажется, еще не скоро я смогу пожелать тебе доброго утра, Готэм. Вы уже выпили утренний кофе? Вы уже собрались на работу? Вы носите с собой перцовый баллончик или пистолет для самообороны? Сейчас кажется, что в этом городе вооружен каждый встречный. Но вот что я скажу тебе житель Готэма: не страшись спустить курок, когда перед тобой появится летучая Тень. Месяц назад вороны лишились своего лидера, сегодня Алиса пришла за его женой. И пока её кролики вытаскивали уже наверняка вдову из теплой и плохо охраняемой постели, Бэтвумэн совершила набег на офис миссис Хэмилтон-Кейн. И в который раз я задаюсь вопросом: существуют ли в Готэме охранные фирмы, способные качественно предоставлять свои услуги? Видимо пока ответ на этот вопрос «нет». На сегодняшний день в руках Алисы и Бэтвумен бедняжка Кэтрин и очень мощные игрушки из её компании. Что дальше, Готэм? Хотя, буду откровенна с вами, я не уверена, что хочу знать ответ на этот вопрос._

Кэтрин Хэмилтон-Кейн была любимицей армии и военных структур. Она продавала оружие и не стеснялась придумывать что-то новенькое для того, чтобы повысить прибыль своей оружейной империи. Она была смышленой женщиной. Возможно, слишком смышленой на свою беду. Кэтрин Хэмилтон-Кейн нашли на ферме, где когда-то были найдены останки Бет и Кейт Кейн. Фотографии запытанной и истерзанной женщины, восседавшей на троне из самых настоящих человеческих костей, сенсацией разлетелись по первым полосам газет.

_Никаких добрых пожеланий, Готэм. Вооружайтесь и бойтесь каждого шороха. Я знаю, что многие из вас задаются вопросом, кто из них более жесток. Алиса или Бэтвумен? А есть ли разница? Джейкоб Кейн был найден на пороге городской больницы. Его бедняжка падчерица, Мэри Хэмилтон, не отходит от него и уже сейчас до нас доносятся слухи о том, что она собирается покинуть город вместе с обезумевшим отчимом. Да, Готэм. Лидер Воронов избит, запытан и сломлен. **«Это моя вина.»** Его единственные слова, и видимо последние, что он произнес перед тем, как апатия взяла над ним верх. Очнется ли он? Возьмет себя в руки? Сможет ли жить дальше? Я не знаю, Готэм. Впрочем, ясно становится одно, кажется, Алиса и Бэтвумен безумны в равной мере и именно поэтому составляют между собой такой ужасающе слаженный тандем. _

Мэри Хэмилтон действительно уехала из Готэма полгода спустя. Тогда, когда физически Джейкоб был достаточно креп чтобы перенести поездку в другой город. Младшая Хэмилтон воплотила мечту стать врачом, но её отчим не смог оправится от того, что с ним сделали Алиса и Бэтвумен. Они больше не возвращались, в Готэме их больше ничего не держало. В момент, когда они, собрав свои чемоданы пересекали границу города, тот уже был полностью в руках двух безжалостных преступниц.

***

_С вами снова Веспер Фейрчайлд. Кто-то спросил меня недавно, почему я все еще здесь? Почему я, вставая по утрам иду в эту студию и говорю с вами? Почему не сбежала из этого города, что сейчас под контролем у двух очень амбициозных дам? Возможно, всё дело в силе привычек, а может в том, что я надеюсь однажды сказать «Доброе утро, Готэм!». А сейчас новость, которая всколыхнет ваши умы. Уже прошел год с тех пор, как Алиса и её красноволосая спутница появились в городе и начали наводить свой закон и порядок. Прошел ровно год и сегодня ночью, весьма триумфально, вернулся кто.? Как вы думаете? Не буду томить вас ожиданием. Это наш обожаемый публикой любимец Бэтмен! Видимо новости о том, что происходит в этом городе, все же доходят до той глуши, в которой он обитал последние годы. Опустим тот факт, что доходят с явным опозданием. Мы рады этому, Готэм? Или нет? Что дальше? Он разберется с бандой «В стране чудес» и снова наведет свой собственный суровый мужской порядок? Убьет двух излишне амбициозных дам решивших занять его, годами нагретое, местечко? Или эти дамы убьют его? Чего нам ждать на этот раз? Кровавую схватку?_

До Брюса Уэйна действительно доходили новости из родного города, но он и правда находился слишком далеко от цивилизации чтобы иметь возможность принять какие-либо меры. К тому времени как сложивший свои полномочия Бэтмен узнал о происходящем Кэтрин была мертва, Джейкоб находился в больнице в тяжелом состоянии, а сам Брюс при всем желании не мог что-либо сделать для оставшихся в живых Кейнов. Разумеется, он задействовал связи, приставил охрану, по докладом которой казалось, что никто не собирается приходить к Джейкобу или Мэри, чтобы довершить начатое. А спустя месяцы они покинули Готэм, и Брюс собрал то небольшое количество вещей что у него было в чемодан. Теперь, когда в Готэме не осталось близких ему людей, пора было возвращаться и восстанавливать в родном городе привычный ход вещей.

_Возьмите зонтики в это дождливое утро. Кто-то сегодня проснулся от криков за окном и провел остаток ночи трясясь от страха. Не переживайте, жители Готэма, это всего лишь небольшая схватка летучих мышей. Бэтмен вернулся две недели назад, и мы все замерли в ожидании. Достоверный источник поделился, что лучший друг Брюса Уэйна даже заперся в своем личном бункере, когда наш Тёмный рыцарь объявился на улицах города. Надеемся, у тебя все хорошо Томми, мы, впрочем, не сильно по тебе скучаем. Итак, прошло две недели, но первая стычка состоялась только сейчас. Что случилось, Бэтмен? Ты растерял свой боевой дух? Испугался смертоносного красного вихря? Так или иначе, потомив нас ожиданием, Бэтмен и Бэтвумен встретились и весьма бурно. И даже ушли они с поля боя живыми и целыми, чего нельзя сказать о тех бедолагах, что попали им под горячие бэтаранги. Я бы посоветовала носить с собой оружие для самозащиты, но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, самые испугавшиеся давно уехали из этого города, а все остальные, что по какой-то причине решили не покидать этот кровавый парк развлечений, либо принимают активное участие, либо не интересуются чьей-либо жизнью кроме своей собственной. Очередной день наступил, Готэм, но мы до сих пор с удивлением ждем того, что может или не может произойти._

Алиса и Бэтумен.

Две загадочные личности, что наводнили Готэм странным хаосом и купающиеся в нём как рыбы в воде. Первым делом вернувшийся Бэтмен отделал парочку тут и там бродивших по городу Зайцев. Небольшое заявление о себе в одном квартале города, легким движением руки подкинутые жучки в другом. Брюсу нужна была информация о самопровозглашенных правителях города, и он начал её добывать. На это ушло две недели. Чтобы узнать абсолютное ничего.

Никто не знает откуда они пришли. Вышли на свет из ниоткуда, собрали из каждого квартала людей, что готовы были делать что угодно за деньги, а потом превратили их в преданных фанатиков. Но Алиса не ограничилась этим. Её человека можно было найти везде. На улице, в офисе, в доме. Она словно совершенно не таясь плела паутину, плела так искусно, что даже хваленые Вороны ничего не замечали. Да и куда им, ведь Алиса проникла и туда. Устроенная Бэтвумен бойня в офисе Воронов смогла состояться только потому, что многие из них уже были завербованы в банду Алисы и помогли расчистить для Тени путь. Кто-то тогда решил присоединиться к группе, захватывающей город, остальные, что оказались слишком принципиальны или же слишком глупы были безжалостно убиты. Странная жестокость Алисы и Бэтвумен к семье Кейн, казалось, могла дать Брюсу зацепку, но все те, кто попался ему в руки лишь скулили от боли и не знали каких-либо планов своих боссов. Просто Бэтвумен решила сломить дух и защиту Готэма уничтожив Воронов, просто Алиса захотела новую игрушку, что вышла из-под руки Кэтрин Хэмилтон-Кейн. Всё, что удалось узнать о том дне: Зайцы перевозили оружие и технику, украденные у Хэмилтон Дайнемикс по разным адресам. Никто не знал, как отследить незаконно взятое, а там между тем были очень большие запасы всего чего попросит душа злодея. Это и то, что хранилось на серверах в виде чертежей и наработок для будущих проектов.

Банда «В стране чудес» не постеснялась забрать всё, до чего могла дотянуться. В конце концов Брюс решил выйти на улицы и разобраться с проблемой давно проверенным способом. Он и не знал, что его бой с Бэтвумен вызовет у него лишь новые вопросы, и станет точкой отсчета для всех последующих событий, которым еще только предстоит случиться.

В ту ночь в больницы поступило несколько тяжелораненых, а пара мертвых тел заняли свободные столы в морге. Небольшой магазинчик и когда-то уютное кафе, хозяева которых, на свою беду решились продолжать работать в этом городе, понесли такие убытки, которые никогда не смогут быть покрыты.

Первым пострадало кафе, окно которого разлетелось на множество осколков, когда в него влетели два тела в черных плащах. Бэтмен и Бэтвумен яростно наносили друг другу удары и не стеснялись использовать в бою сподручные средства. В ход шло всё от вилок до барной стойки, которую весьма быстро залили кровью двух посетителей, что не успели вовремя укрыться с траектории летящего бэтаранга. Было ли важно кто его пустил? В конце концов нет. Удары сыпались один за другим и в какой-то момент два бойца проломили хрупкую стенку отделяющую кафе и магазинчик со строительными инструментами. Не успевший бежать продавец упал на пол сбитый дерущимися. Дрель, что пыталась использовать Бэтвумен против противника была выбита из её руки и совершив небольшой полет приземлилась на шею несчастного. Мужчина с хрипами пытался убрать с себя работающий инструмент, и даже преуспел в этом, но нанесенная травма была слишком серьезной и ему оставалось лишь задыхаться собственной кровью, льющейся изо рта. А бэт-противники лишь вылетели на улицу, продолжая бой, в ход которого ворвалось применение крюков.

Не разговаривающие друг с другом противники, но только натужно рычащие от боли, что причиняли друг другу, летали между зданий, едва успевая крепить крюки к строениям. В конце концов, Бэтмен нагнал свою противницу, и они свалились на одну из крыш. Тёмный рыцарь, приземлившийся гораздо удачней Бэтвумен, потерявшей от падения опору под ногами, моментально атаковал, не стесняясь бить грязно и исподтишка. Но Бэтвумен не была членом банды каких-то дилетантов. Она была меньше Бэтмена, но успешно пользовалась этим, компенсируя силы ударов их частотой и точностью. В какой-то момент начало казаться, что победителя в этой схватке не будет, никто не хотел сдаваться, и понимая это, Бэтвумен решила завершить их кровавое веселье. Еще пара ударов, пущенная дымовая граната и верная союзница Алисы исчезает так, словно её и не было. Раздосадованный Бэтмен также не задерживается на опустевшем поле боя. Впрочем, его досада не была долгой. Он ушел из этой битвы не с пустыми руками, но с возможностью пролить свет на личность одной из захватчиц города. У Брюса была кровь Бэтвумен.

***

_Итак, Готэм, на протяжении долгих лет я обозреваю новости этого города, но могли ли вы когда-нибудь представить, что будете слушать от меня что-то подобное? Могли ли вы представить, что сводка новостей будет о том, как мило, пару часов назад говорили друг с другом Бэтмен и Алиса? По словам очевидцев, этим двоим не хватало только по чашке кофе в руке, настолько они были друг с другом милы. Впрочем, кто знает, вдруг горячий, свежесваренный кофе полился бы противнику в лицо? Да и Алиса на сколько мы знаем, предпочитает чай. Так или иначе, Бэтмен, кажется, не торопится возвращать себе титул самого ужасного преступника Готэма. С момента его боя с Бэтвумен прошло 27 дней, но та не спешит появляться на улицах нашего города. Что такое, дорогая? Бэтмен поломал тебе коготки? Что думаешь, Готэм? Говорят, букмекеры неплохо наварились на ставках. На что ставите вы? Не забывайте присылать сообщения и комментарии на наш сайт, возможно кто-то из вас предложит выигрышный вариант. Мы зададим ваши вопросы в прямом эфире в следующий раз, но на вашем месте я бы не жаждала получить ответ._

В ночь стычки двух летучих мышей Алиса поручила своим людям следить за Бэтменом. Врач их банды тем временем латал вернувшуюся Бэтвумен, которая отмахивалась от него и от кудахчущей рядом сестры. Все-таки вытребовав у Кейт обещание соблюдать постельный режим, Алиса угомонилась, но решила, что никакой Тёмный рыцарь Готэма не должен оставаться безнаказанным после учиненного беспорядка. Повесил плащ на вешалку — не лезь. Помелькав на улицах и убедившись, что Бэтмен готов к обмену любезностями, Алиса направилась на вразумительно-предупреждающую беседу с ним. Ожидаемо, их с Кейт двоюродный братец оказался излишне упрям. Пафосная поза, скучные и однообразные вопросы. Никакого воображения, даром, физической силой не обделен, да хоть какой-то смекалкой, а то она была бы совсем разочарована.

Брюс же был в замешательстве. Кровь Бэтвумен ничего ему не дала. Она была невидимкой. Никаких полицейских или медицинских записей. Ничего. И это начало ему надоедать. Услышав, что Алиса ищет его, он решил пойти за ответами. Не получил их от одной, получит от другой, это не проблема, ведь в конце концов, из их дуэта только Бэтвумен была грубой силой, Алиса же предпочитала долго и основательно промывать мозги своими речами. Он был готов выбивать ответы, если понадобится.

— И встретились мы наконец, — пропела Алиса приземлившемуся прямо перед ней Бэтмену, — как рука? Слышала, моя мышка её тебе немного подправила, — Алиса смеется, видя, как напрягается челюсть под маской. И черт. Да, его рука была сломана, но это не помешает его планам, — ты интересовался мной, и вот я здесь. Задавай-задавай свои вопросы скорей.

— Кто вы такие? — проскрипел Бэтмен, пристально смотря на главу преступной банды.

— А ты за новостями смотрю не следишь, — в глазах Алисы проскальзывает бесконечная скука, — может задашь вопросы поострее?

— Я проверил кровь твоей подельницы. Её не существует ни в одной…

— Еще бы, — едва ли не сияет Алиса перебивая его.

— Получив твою кровь для проверки я останусь с таким же результатом?

— Несомненно.

Между ними возникает до смешного мирная и неловкая тишина. Им словно не о чем говорить. Бэтмен понимает, что не получит **ответов** , а Алиса не испытывает от этого разговора ничего кроме скуки.

— Почему Готэм?

— А почему нет?

— Вы вломились в мой город!

— Который ты бросил, смею напомнить. Сложил крылышки и исчез в пещерке далеко-далеко отсюда.

— И вы решили явиться сюда…

— О, милый, мы никуда и не уходили. Видишь ли, мышь летучая, это и наш город тоже. Мы с моей мышкой имеем на него такие же права, как и ты. Впрочем, сейчас даже больше, чем ты.

— Я выбью вас отсюда, — разозлился Бэтмен.

— Ты можешь попробовать, — нахмурилась Алиса, — но ты уже сунул свою любопытный нос в наши дела, — на её губах вновь возникает улыбка, — а значит должен понимать, что наши люди есть везде. И даже если мы исчезнем, наше дело останется в умелых руках. Или же… — картинно вздыхает она, — город погрузится в бесконтрольный хаос, ведь сдерживающий его фактор перестанет существовать.

Её безумный смех до конца дня преследовал Брюса, но после этой встречи он начал искать ответы на свои вопросы ещё усерднее.

***

_Я всё ещё с вами, Готэм. И мы начнем сразу с Бэт-новостей. Наш некогда любимец Бэтмен похитил Мыша, и я очень сильно преуменьшу сказав, что Алиса разозлилась. Эта красотка настолько вышла из себя, что даже разрешила показаться Бэтвумен, которую не было видно и слышно около месяца. Но, по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что три участника главных готемских новостей живы и целы. Ставки все еще принимаются в больше не подпольном казино. К слову, о деньгах: мне показалось, или Томми вышел из своего бункера? У тебя кончились запасы провизии, дорогуша?  
_

Томми Эллиот стал проблемой для Брюса весьма неожиданно. И не вовремя. В тот момент, когда в бэт-пещере у него на цепи сидел Мышь, что по слухам являлся самым давним знакомым Алисы и Бэтвумен. Именно в этот день Томми вывесил напротив башни Уэйна манекен переодетый в дешевый аналог его, Брюса, брони. Надпись на стене, краска которой оказалась и вовсе не краской, призывала Бэтмена на битву. Бэтмен этот отвлекающий до раздражения фактор не оценил и проигнорировал выходку мальчишки так и не выросшего, но пытающегося забраться выше своей головы. Мышь же сломался через неделю допроса. Не слишком стойкий физически, он был стоек в своей вере в своих сестёр. Именно так, как оказалось, он воспринимал Алису и Бэтвумен. Как своих сестёр. Но в конце концов информация полилась из него как из рога изобилия. Он рассказал Бэтмену о том, как они хотят изолировать Готэм, превратив его в площадку для игр только для них троих. Рассказал он и о том, как Алиса вытащила его Мыша из Аркхема через полгода после неудачной попытки верхушки города уничтожить бэт-сигнал. Рассказал о том, как до всего этого провел много времени с Алисой и Королевой Сердец*. О том как, однажды, они с отцом принесли в дом двух девочек, что были найдены ими на берегу, недалеко от автокатастрофы на готэмском мосту.

***

_Траурные вести, Готэм. Наш миллиардер Я-Наконец-Богаче-Брюса-Уэйна был найден мертвым в своей высокой башне. Бэтмен не расщедрился на предупреждения для Томми отойти в сторону и решил достающую его проблему весьма радикально. Что же так вывело из себя нашего мистера Невозмутимость? И что же стало с Мышем? Найдем ли мы и его труп в скором времени?_

— Этот парень не особо боец и может даже уже не жилец, — размышляла Алиса, перебирая пальцами волосы Кейт.

— Мышь, — презрительно скривилась Бэтвумен в ответ.

— Ты никогда его не любила, — Алисы улыбается, прикрывая глаза.

— Знаешь, за что, — Кейт почти спит, убаюканная мягкими прикосновениями сестры, но все еще старается поддержать разговор, — если бы не его потребность в друзьях мы бы не провели десяток лет в плену.

— Зато, было время придумать план, — в прищуре глаз и ласковой улыбке девушки сейчас можно было бы признать малышку Бет Кейн.

— Он нам больше не нужен?

— Он не такая потеря, которую мы бы не смогли восполнить.

— Значит нет. Хорошо. Теперь можно сосредоточится на Брюсе.

— Как думаешь, братишка уже узнал правду?

— Он убил Томми.

— Из злости, — соглашается Алиса.

— Или тот его просто достал, — хмыкает Кейт.

Кейт и Алиса весьма смутно помнили лучшего друга Брюса, но когда-то веселый парень, любивший побаловать их походом в парк развлечений, давно исчез из их памяти. За то появилось место для знания о человеке, что желал в последние 13 лет лишь двух вещей: избавиться от немощной матери и совершить месть тому, кто обрек его на столько лет жизни в роли прислуги. Сёстрам Кейн этот человек не казался полезным, разве что забавным и лишь самую малость раздражающим.

***

_Чем руководствовался Бэтмен нам неизвестно. Но вот вам новость, Готэм, Мышь жив и на свободе! Что случилось, Бэтмен? Ты стал сентиментален? Мы никогда не задавались вопросом сколько лет нашему антигерою, но есть ли шанс, что его волосы уже тронула седина, а разум старческое расстройство? Но не переживай, Бэтмен, ты все еще любимчик готэмских дам от 21-го и выше. И не только дам, но это так, к слову.  
_

Дом Картрайтов находился в получасе езды от Готэма и приехавший на место назначения Брюс сейчас решительно поднимался по ступеням ветхого дома. Дома в котором, он теперь это знал, держали его двоюродных сестер. Тех, в чьей гибели он винил себя долгие годы. Уэйн много размышлял о том, что произошло в тот день. Очередной безумный псих, решивший покусится на тех, на кого даже у Бэтмена в его худшие времена не поднималась рука — детей. Целый автобус детей, что был заминирован и у руля которого был настоящий сумасшедший выродок. Он думал, что спас свою семью. Что крюки были надежно закреплены. И он пошел дальше, спасать остальных. Проследить за тем, чтобы не было больше таких же машин, подвешенных над пропастью с отчаянными людьми внутри. Его тогда снова попытались окрестить героем. Пытались, ровно до того момента, когда в городе не объявился новый психопат, и не последовала очередная ожесточенная схватка, в которой Брюс не стеснялся ломать противнику кости и отбивать внутренности. Схватка, после которой его вновь окрестили чудовищем, что перестало играть в милосердие и уподобилось худшим из худших.

Когда-то они интересовались: куда делся Бэтмен? Куда делся Брюс Уэйн? Они оба исчезли, потому что им больше некого было защищать. Альфред дожил до преклонных лет и покинул его, Джейкоб и Кэтрин были в идеальных отношениях, у Мэри были большие перспективы на счастливое будущее. Умница-девочка собиралась стать врачом. Но все-таки и для Бэтмена и для Брюса Уэйна Готэм стал городом потерь. В конце концов, он задался вопросом, а можно ли спасти этот город? Или все его усилия так и будут разбиваться об очередного злодея? Тогда он решил просто уйти. А вернувшись, он должен решить, что делать с открывшейся правдой. Обходя этот дом, бывший тюрьмой для Кейт и Бэт множество лет, он осознавал одно: сестёр ему не спасти, не остановить, но может быть он сможет оказаться полезным для них.

Готэм был его городом, а Кейт и Бэт его семьей. Его единственной семьей.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кейт - Королева Сердец/Червонная Королева, потому что, будучи в плену, пропиталась злобой и яростью к их с Бет пленителям. В то время как, ради выживания, Бет принимала правила игры в их импровизированной подвальной стране чудес, параллельно сходя с ума в этом острове безумия, где якорем для неё была Кейт, сама Кейт пыталась напасть на Мыша и его отца неоднократно, за что подвергалась более жесткой «обработке» от их с Бет «учителя» и «друга». В конце концов, к тому времени как сестры дорвались до свободы, у Кейт образовалась ярость к окружающему миру и жажда чьей-то крови (раз до Августа не добраться), а Бет её сдерживающий фактор не дающий резать глотки кому попало от малейшего раздражения. И да, разумеется, Кейт избавилась от раздражающего её годами прозвища так быстро, как только смогла.


End file.
